Voltando a vida
by Blacklittlebird97
Summary: Bella Swan sente que não há mais motivos para continuar vivendo, após todo sofrimento causado por uma experiencia traumática ela toma a decisão de acabar com sua vida. Mas o destino coloca Doutor Edward Cullen na sua vida, e ele tenta mostrá-la novos motivos para se sentir vida. Será que ela esta disposta a se abrir para um novo recomeço?
1. Prólogo

O capuz cobria seu rosto, as roupas dela era em tons sombrios para fazê-la apenas parte do ambiente para que ninguém a notasse. Como mais um dia em Forks estava chuviscando e era realmente confortável. Desde aquele dia trágico que ela não poderia sente a luz do sol em sua pele, sua aversão a fazia quase pálida como um vampiro.

Os últimos quatro meses foram torturantes, e ela tinha certeza de que o inferno tinha vindo para a Terra e ela era o seu maior alvo.

Enquanto ela dirigia pela última vez sua velha camionete Bella tentava desligar sua mente. Depois de todos os medicamentos e todo o tipo de terapias, que era sua última fuga definitiva: o suicídio. Por algum tempo, esta decisão não havia passado em sua mente, ela tinha medo do juízo divino, mas agora a realidade bateu à sua porta, não existe um poder superior que poderia salva-la ou julgá-la, não existia nada que possa mudar sua mente.

Ela parou o carro e caminhou entre as samambaias, seu plano era simples e ela tinha escolhido o momento perfeito para terminar sua batalha. Ela iria pular do penhasco e cair no mar, morrendo afogada, isso seria uma forma dolorosa e lenta de morrer, mas ela achava que merecia isso por toda a dor que ela havia causado às pessoas que a amaram uma vez.

Quando chegou à beira do precipício, olhou para baixo e tomou uma respiração profinda, preparando-se para o "_gran finale_". Ela estava distraída e não sentia, mas lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos.

"Adeus!" Ela disse sua última palavra. Ela tomou sua última respiração profunda e deu seu último passo a frente.

Caindo...

Adrenalina correu todo seu corpo e ela sentiu seu coração bater violentamente no peito muito rápido. Pela primeira vez, ela sentiu um pouco de medo sobre morrer.

Ela poderia sentir as ondas em todo seu corpo, a água a movia ela para todas as direções, ela não podia controlar seus membros e soltou o seu último fôlego. Enquanto ela se afundava, seus pulmões lutavam por ar, mas tudo o que ela conseguiu respirar foi água. Ela precisava de todo o seu autocontrole para ficar debaixo de água, porque ela teve o tipo de reação automática, o de sobreviver. Era foi doloroso, mas uma hora a dor teria que parar e ela sentia que não demoraria muito. Naquele momento a escuridão finalmente veio e a dor estava passando, ela sentia o torpor, mas a última coisa que ela sente é seu corpo é puxado.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Notas da Autora: **Então gente, quero começar dizendo que a Bella nesses primeiros capítulos pode parecer totalmente mimada e um tanto bipolar. Isso pode matar alguns de vocês de raiva, mas espero que vocês tenham calma, com o tempo ela vai superando a tudo que aconteceu e vai amadurecendo._

_Espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo, e espero que vocês comentem (quero que vocês me contem o que acharam)._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

Acordei totalmente grogue,sentia todo meu corpo doer, com toda certeza meu corpo estava muito machucado, eu podia escutar um _bip_ longe, minha cabeça doía e meu corpo protestava por todos os lados, ali estava a confirmação de que eu não tinha conseguido. Parecia que eu era inútil até mesmo para colocar fim a minha vida. Qual era o meu problema? Lágrimas queimavam em meus olhos, que fiz questão de fechar novamente, se eu os abrisse teria que encarar a vida ao meu redor e tenho a certeza de que isso não seria nenhum pouco reconfortante, isso me jogaria mais fundo na depressão e aversão.

Tentei me lembrar de como eu havia continuado viva, porque tudo o que eu lembrava era da queda e a sensação de estar morrendo. Nada vinha a minha mente, em toda a sucessão de fatos que eu poderia me lembrar não conseguia pensar em nada. Mas era notável que algo havia acontecido, alguém inesperado havia assistido a queda e corrido para me salvar e se essa pessoa esperava gratidão, ela estava muito enganada, eu sentia raiva.

-Bells? – a voz de Charlie soou do meu lado esquerdo. – Querida, como você está?

De todas as pessoas que eu gostaria de ver nesse momento ele era o ultimo da lista.

- Charlie. – sussurrei para ele – Eu estou bem. – me forcei a soar verdadeira.

Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, pude perceber naquele instante de que minha mentira não tinha sido engolida. Charlie já sabia da verdade há muito tempo, mas como qualquer outra pessoa decidiu acreditar que aquela era uma fase e de uma adolescente traumatizada e um pouco mais rebelde que a maioria. Agora não dava mais para ignorar.

- Bella... – seus olhos castanhos estavam marejados. – Eu... eu... me perdoe querida. – ele respirou fundo.

Eu sabia quanto era difícil para ele dizer aquelas palavras, não era culpa dele, não havia sentido seu pedido de perdão. Aquilo ao mesmo tempo em que me chocava, me deixava com raiva, não havia motivos para aquela conversa, eu não poderia ser consertada.

- Não tem o que ser perdoado. Coisas como escorregar de um precipício, acontecem todo dia. – eu inconscientemente fui sarcástica.

- Isabella, eu não sei o que esta acontecendo com você. – ele quase exaltou sua voz. – Ou melhor, eu sei o que esta acontecendo. Mas eu pensei que estávamos conseguindo melhorar, pensei que você estava ficando bem. – ele me olhou novamente no fundo dos meus olhos.

Seu julgamento era o que eu menos precisava naquele momento, eu já me martirizava o suficiente.

- Quem me salvou? – essa era a única pergunta que não se calava em minha mente, para poder mudar o foco da conversa.

- Sam Uley. Enquanto ele estava fazendo uma ronda pela praia ele viu você saltando, ele correu e te salvou.

- Vou agradecê-lo da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos. – ri sem graça.

- Pare com seu sarcasmo. – ele me repreendeu.

Enquanto ele falava minha cabeça voltava a doer e minha garganta estava áspera. Eu agia de forma sarcástica, mas não era um tipo de reação que eu teria normalmente, mas era como se eu não me importasse em ferir os sentimentos dele ou de qualquer outra pessoa, eu só tinha foco em minha própria dor.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, que mais se pareciam horas.

- Eu vou chamar a enfermeira, acho que já deveria ter a chamado. – dizendo isso Charlie se foi.

Quando eu finalmente estava sozinha, e pude analisa o quarto. Como todo quarto de hospital era branco, seus aparelhos espalhados ao redor da minha cama, notei que havia uma IV em mim. E nesse momento sozinha, me perguntei o que aconteceria comigo daquele momento em diante, ser considerada suicida era completamente diferente do que ser somente considerada deprimida. E depois do pequeno fiasco, era por esse nome que eu era taxada, mas aquilo não me incomodava. Poderia parecer louco, mas era algo que me libertava de ter que fingir que as coisas estavam bem por algum tempo, se eles quisesse me mandar para uma clinica especializada ou qualquer outro lugar tudo bem, uma hora eu iria voltar e finalmente fazer as coisas do jeito certo.

A enfermeira entrou apressada no quarto, ela parecia ter mais de cinqüenta anos mas seus cabelos pretos e lisos eram totalmente imaculados, pegando meu prontuário e checando todos os aparelhos. Atrás dela Charlie acompanhava seus movimentos com olhar atento, prestando atenção a cada movimento da senhora.

- Enfermeira, acho que ela deve esta sentido alguma dor. Será que você não poderia trazer algum medicamento para ela.

Ela olhou para mim e esperou pela confirmação do que ele havia acabado de falar, somente acenei concordado com ele.

- Daqui a pouco ela terá que tomar seus medicamentos, então eu trarei algo. – Ela disse com tom de voz acolhedor se retirando do quarto.

Me ajeitei na cama, tentando achar uma posição que seria mais confortável, foi uma tarefa difícil. Meu corpo protestava mais a medida que eu me movimentava, Charlie me observava de longe, acho que esperando que eu pedisse ajuda ou algo assim, mas meu orgulho me impediria de pedir qualquer tipo de ajuda. E enquanto eu me concentrava em não gemer de dor, não pude perceber o som da porta sendo aberta. Mas quando finalmente me dei conta da aproximação, olhei para o novo "visitante", aquele era meu médico, em seu jaleco estava escrito Dr. Jacob Black, ele era alto, extremamente forte e tinha um tom de pele avermelhado, característico de um nativo americano. Ele me observou clinicamente e leu meu prontuario atentamente.

- Como esta se sentindo Isabella? – ele me perguntou com um tom preocupado. – Eu sou Dr. Black.

- Eu estou bem Dr. Black.

Respondi de forma curta, essa coisa de perguntar se eu me sentia bem era algo de praxe. E dizer que eu estava me sentindo bem também era. Dr. Black concorda balançando sua cabeça e se vira para Charlie, e pede para que ele saísse para que ele pudesse ter uma "conversa" comigo. Meu pai concorda, mesmo estando contrariado em me deixar sozinha, acho que ele pensava que eu poderia quebrar sem que ele estivesse ao meu lado.

- Agora acho que você pode me responder de forma honesta. – ele se voltou novamente para mim e me encarava esperando por uma resposta verdadeira. – Eu quero que me diga como você realmente esta.

Aquilo havia me pegado de surpresa, porque ele realmente parecia se importar se eu estava bem. O seu tom de voz mostrava que ele estava interessado em me escutar e aquilo era estranho demais.

- Eu sou obrigada a responder essa pergunta? – retruquei . – Acho que se estivesse bem, eu não estaria aqui. – apliquei duplo sentido aquela frase, eu não estaria em qualquer outro lugar.

- Dr. Black não quero te desencorajar, mas não vai adiantar. _Nada_ vai adiantar. Mas eu sei que você vai me receitar algum remédio novo e eu acho que você sabe que minha lista de remédios é extensa, então vamos ser mais práticos, qual vai ser o remédio e o tratamento?

Era irritante sua determinação, mas ele era como todos os outros médicos que eu já havia ido antes. Eles sempre prometeram com todas as terapias me ajudar a melhorar e voltar um dia a ser normal. Isso não aconteceu, os antidepressivos e os calmantes não fariam mais efeito, só me deixavam em semiconsciência e isso só tornava todo o processo mais doloroso e desnecessário.

- Acho que você não entende a situação com clareza, mas como eu estava dizendo antes, você vai ser mandada para um clinica especializada em Seattle. E nós queremos muito te ajudar. – Dr. Black se virou para sair do quarto depois que eu não me pronunciei sobre seu comunicado. – E Isabella, eu realmente sei pelo que você esta passando. – Ele disse antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Poucos minutos depois que ele se retirou, a enfermeira voltou com minha medicação. Quando meus remédios começaram a efeito, me senti sendo levada para a escuridão e agradeci por isso.

* * *

Passei mais alguns dias no hospital de Forks antes que minha transferência fosse realizada, nesse espaço de tempo eu comecei a pensar sobre minha vida de se todas as minhas esperanças estavam acabada, e a resposta era a mesma, não valia mais a pena estar viva e ser mais um fardo do que um ser humano. Mas se isso era o que meu médico queria e se isso acalmaria as coisas com Charlie, eu passaria pelos próximos meses sem reclamações, esperando a minha próxima tentativa.

Dr. Black era uma presença constante nos meus últimos dias em Forks, ele insistia em conversar comigo todos os dias. Ele era um bom amigo, talvez o único que chegou próximo de ser um desde o ultimo ano. Ele sempre estava disposto para aguentar minhas respostas ácidas e meu péssimo humor, nunca sendo, aparentemente, o tipo de pessoa que poderia me julgar. Já Charlie não saia do quarto, nunca me deixando sozinha, mesmo com todas as minhas tentativas de briga ele saia do meu lado. Eu pela primeira vez, esperava que ele me desculpasse quando a hora chegasse. Na verdade esperava que os dois me perdoassem por querer acabar com tudo.

Quando o dia da transferência chegou, Dr. Black veio me ver um ultima vez.

- Eu realmente espero que você melhore. – ele me deu breve abraço de urso.

- Tudo bem! – tentei ser tão convincente quanto eu poderia. – Mas não coloque suas esperanças em mim, isso é perda de tempo.

Dizendo isso segui Charlie para aquele que seria meu último tratamento.

* * *

** Nota da Autora: **_Quero saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo, se tiver alguns comentários eu prometo postar um capítulo maior._

_Beijos e vejo vocês depois!_


End file.
